


Психоаналитик

by Apelcinova



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Some Humor, Stiles-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apelcinova/pseuds/Apelcinova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз вовсе не планировал становиться волчьим психоаналитиком, но его мнения никто и не спрашивал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Психоаналитик

Несмотря на язвительность и некоторый, естественным образом присущий подростку эгоизм, у Стайлза было очень доброе сердце. И отдельные мохнатые волчьи задницы этим беззастенчиво пользовались.  
\- Три часа ночи, - мрачно сказал Стайлз, только-только успев выключить свет: завтрашний тест обещался быть вовсе не легким.   
\- Я знаю, - отмахнулся Дерек, не очень удачно выпав в комнату из приоткрытого окна. – У меня проблема, - он поднялся с пола, отряхнул джинсы и шлепнулся на коврик у кровати Стайлза.  
\- Это твое обычное состояние. - Будильник был поставлен на семь утра, и у Стайлза не было никакого желания вникать, во что на этот раз умудрился вляпаться Дерек. Тут бы хотя б немного успеть поспать.  
\- На этот раз все серьезно, - устало сгорбился Дерек, опустив голову.  
Стайлз возвел глаза к потолку: бесполезно напоминать незваному гостю, что каждый его подобный приход начинается с похожей фразы.  
\- Что на этот раз? – тяжело вздохнув, наконец, спросил он. Может, надолго не растянется? Тогда он сможет урвать хотя бы три часа сна.  
\- Я – плохой альфа… - начал Дерек.  
…или не сможет: зачин был из тех, которые вели к саморасстрельной исповеди Хейла и долгим успокаивающим воркованиям со стороны Стайлза.  
\- Почему? – спросил он, усаживаясь на постели поудобнее, чтобы можно было дотянуться до плеча Дерека рукой и утешающе гладить его во время разговора.   
\- От меня сбежали беты.   
Стайлз остро им позавидовал: он бы тоже сбежал, но ему было некуда.   
\- Все?   
\- Нет, только Эрика и Бойд.   
Правильно, угрюмо подумал Стайлз, разве же Айзек сбежит: к кому он тогда в окно по ночам будет лазить, рассказывая про свое тяжелое детство.  
\- Ты уверен, что они сбежали? – осторожно уточнил он.  
\- А куда они еще могли деться? – с тихим горестным подвыванием ответил Дерек.  
\- Ну, я не знаю всех ваших волчьих обычаев, но, может быть, их похитили?  
Дерек задумался. Минут на десять – так, что Стайлз успел задремать, даже в полусне, однако, не забывая гладить оборотня по плечу.  
\- Но кто их мог похитить? – наконец удивленно спросил он. Стайлз к тому времени уже настолько выпал из реальности, что чуть было не ляпнул «кого похитить?»  
\- Ну, это уж тебе надо самому подумать – может, у тебя есть какие-нибудь враги? Кроме Арджентов, я имею в виду. – Жутко хотелось закончить фразу зевком.  
Дерек нахмурился и после небольшой паузы ответил:   
\- Мне надо подумать.  
\- Только давай ты будешь делать это у себя дома, о’кей? Мой завтрашний тест по химии еще никто не отменял.  
\- Хорошо, - машинально кивнул, видимо, уже начавший думать Дерек. – Я завтра скажу, что надумал.  
Стайлз застонал:  
\- Слушай, может, двух ночных приемов за неделю хватит, а?  
Но Дерек его уже не слышал, распахнув пошире окно и выпрыгивая наружу.   
Стайлз упал на подушку и мрачно решил, что завтра напросится ночевать к кому-нибудь из одноклассников – хоть когда-то же надо нормально высыпаться.

Каким образом он превратился в кого-то вроде волчьего психоаналитика, Стайлз и сам не понял. Рычавший на него вначале при каждой встрече Дерек, который, однако, при этом не забывал во всех трудных ситуациях притаскиваться – за помощью или перекантоваться, а иногда и просто, чтобы часок отдохнуть – к Стайлзу, через некоторое время уже не разменивался на рычание, а просто безо всяких предисловий, не успев свалиться к Стайлзу в окно, начинал жаловаться на очередную подлянку, которую подстроила ему подруга-жизнь. Стайлз терпел и даже что-то советовал – тем более, проблемы у Дерека были еще те, например, внезапно оживший дядя. Однако когда к нему в окно однажды залез уже Айзек – видимо, вызнавший, куда его альфа ходит за психоанализом, Стайлз понял, что дела зашли как-то очень далеко. Впрочем, Айзека он все-таки выслушал – освободившись только под утро и проспав потом до обеда, благо был выходной.   
Через день в его комнате обнаружился Питер Хейл.   
\- Не помню, чтобы приглашал вас в гости, - угрюмо процедил Стайлз. – И я точно не оставлял окно открытым.  
\- Я вошел через дверь, - мягко улыбнулся Хейл. – Не в мои годы лазать по стенам.  
Стайлз был уверен, что тот на себя наговаривает: скорее всего, по стенам лазать ему не хотелось из-за напяленного дорогого костюма: Хейл выглядел так, словно потом шел на свидание.  
\- Тогда, надеюсь, вы и выйдете также, - буркнул Стайлз, открывая рюкзак и копаясь в нем в поисках взятой из библиотеки книги.  
\- Мне надо поговорить с тобой, - не согласился с планом по своему вытуриванию Питер.  
\- У меня времени на разговоры нет – эссе само себя не напишет, - еще он с придурочным дядей Дерека не разговаривал. Особенно теперь, когда тот начал вертеть с Лидией какие-то шуры-муры.   
\- Пожалуйста? – тон Питера был таким, словно тот пришел требовать со Стайлза отданные в долг тысячу долларов.   
\- Я не уверен, что у нас есть общие темы для обсуждения.  
\- У меня проблемы с племянником… - начал тот, после чего Стайлз в течение пары часов слушал рассказ на тему «проблемы отцов и детей в волчьем сообществе в лице представителей семьи Хейл».

\- Лидия, - после того, как облегчивший душу дядя Дерека ушел, Стайлз решил, что вот этого визита он уже точно не стерпит и для начала позвонит и нажалуется, например, на Питера его новой пассии, – только что у меня был твой этот. – Он точно знал, что Лидия и без дополнительных пояснений поймет кто именно.  
\- Я знаю.  
Стайлз сбился с мысли, забыв, что хотел дальше сказать.  
\- Знаешь?  
\- Я сама его к тебе отправила.  
\- Зачем? – не понял Стайлз.  
\- Ему надо было наконец кому-нибудь выговориться, - снисходительно пояснила та. – Питер очень переживает, что никак не может наладить отношения с племянником. А мужчинам вреден длительный стресс.  
\- А с тобой он об этом не мог поговорить? – Стайлз взлохматил волосы пятерней, ощущая себя минимум хорошо попользованным.  
\- Разумеется, не мог, - тон Лидии был устало-раздраженным. – Как же он покажет девушке, за которой ухаживает, свое слабое место? Вы, мужчины, такие глупые иногда со всеми этими вашими заморочками бываете.  
\- Ну так и послала бы его к какому-нибудь профессиональному психоаналитику, я-то тут причем?  
\- Стайлз, - еще более усталым голосом ответила Лидия. – Как ты представляешь Питер стал бы рассказывать психоаналитику про свою семейную драму? «Я убил племянницу и расчленил ее труп, после чего ее брат меня сжег, а теперь мы не можем с ним помириться»?  
\- Вон к мисс Морелл тогда пусть идет – она сама кого хочешь расчленит и не поморщится.  
\- Она женщина.  
\- К Дитону, - не сдавался Стайлз.  
\- Этот Йода снова отмахнется каким-нибудь таинственным изречением, - отсекла все его предложения Лидия.   
\- А ко мне, значит, нормально его отправить?  
\- Ну, Дереку же твои сеансы помогают. И Айзеку тоже.  
Стайлз только тяжело вздохнул.

За последующие пару недель Питер Хейл стал ходить к нему в комнату как на работу, подружившись мимоходом с шерифом, так что Стайлз даже не мог сделать вид, что его нет дома: когда он не хотел открывать дверь, за него это делал отец. Окном Питер так и не пользовался. Хоть в этом отличаясь от своего племянника. Надеясь сократить визиты последнего, Стайлз даже как-то раз прикрутил к раме замок– а потом проснулся ночью от жуткого грохота. Замок Дерека не остановил, тот просто посильнее дернул (чертовы оборотни с их звериной силой!), а потом, как ни в чем не бывало ввалившись в комнату, еще и имел наглость заявить «что-то у тебя окно заедает». Стайлз только скрежетнул зубами и решил назавтра попросить у Дитона рябиновый пепел.   
Надо ли говорить, что затея с пеплом тоже вышла ему боком? Да, притащившийся на следующую ночь с очередной проблемой Айзек влезть в окно не смог, испугавшись серой, густо насыпанной на подоконнике крошки – а потому просто уселся на газоне под окном и тихонько завыл. Ему, видите ли, было очень плохо и надо было поплакаться кому-нибудь в плечо. А Стайлзу вроде как было хорошо – полночи слушать этот скулеж. Дело кончилось тем, что Стайлз встал с кровати, зло стряхнул рукой пепел с подоконника и, выглянув в окно, хмурым голосом заявил «лезь!».  
Радовало одно: отношения Питера и Дерека постепенно улучшались, так что и тот, и тот стали захаживать к Стайлзу гораздо реже. Стайлз уже думал вздохнуть с облегчением, но пришла стая альф, и все началось по новой.

\- Я – плохой альфа… - Стайлзу хотелось спрятать голову под подушкой, раз уж на подушке ему лежать не дают. На дворе была глубокая ночь, глаза неумолимо слипались, а на коврике у кровати снова сидел зарефлексировавший на почве возросшей альфа-конкуренции в городе Дерек.   
\- Ты наговариваешь на себя, - привычно ответил Стайлз, готовясь снова гладить Дерека по плечу. Или даже обнимать и гладить по спине, как маленького ребенка. В такие моменты он постоянно дергал себя за язык, чтобы не сказать что-то вроде «хорошая собачка, хорооошая».   
\- Нет, не наговариваю, - не унимался Дерек, видимо, окончательно впав в меланхолию. – Я – плохой альфа.  
Стайлз готов был на все, чтобы уверить Дерека в том, что тот хороший альфа. Самый лучший в Калифорнии. Да что там Калифорнии – во всех Штатах! Однако он по опыту знал, что эти заверения сожрут у него уйму времени… 

К концу месяца, прошедшего после явления альф в Бикон-Хиллз, Стайлз их уже ненавидел от всей души: эти твари удваивали его работу, поскольку Дерек, Айзек и даже Питер снова стали чуть ли не каждую ночь захаживать к нему в окно. Так что он даже не удивлялся, слыша в темноте тихий шорох, с которым поднималась рама. Не удивился и в этот раз, уже привычно спросив «Дерек?»  
\- Нет, - голос был практически незнаком.  
\- Черт! – Стайлз вскочил с кровати и метнулся к выключателю, зажигая свет.   
На полу у окна на корточках сидел, видимо, только что спрыгнувший с подоконника один из близнецов из этой проклятой стаи. Эйдан или Итан – Стайлз так и научился их различать. И, видимо, уже не научится: сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее – вот надо же было так расслабиться, чтобы принципиально не закрывать окно на ночь. Пожалуйста, следствие подобной беспечности вставало с пола и неспешно направлялось к Стайлзу. А до телефона было не дотянуться. И вообще, под рукой ничего, кроме брошенного на спинку стула, влажного после вечернего душа полотенца не было.   
Эйдан (или Итан?), однако, не выглядел угрожающим – наоборот, его лицо выражало растерянность и даже в какой-то мере печаль. Не дойдя до испуганно смотрящего на него Стайлза пару шагов, он остановился посреди комнаты, окинул ее взглядом и выбрал для приземления все тот же любимый Дереком коврик у кровати.  
Стайлз наконец пришел в себя:  
\- Слушай, как тебя там, ты чего здесь забыл? Это моя комната, она – сто процентов! – абсолютно не похожа на твое логово, где бы ты там ни обитал, перепутать сложно! Хули ты тут делаешь, а? – потихоньку отпускающий страх перерождался в злое раздражение.  
\- Я поссорился с братом.   
\- Что? – Стайлз решил, что ослышался.  
\- Я поссорился с братом, - еще раз повторил Эйдан. Или Итан.   
Нет, это явно была галлюцинация. Стайлз помотал головой.   
\- А я тут причем?  
Нежданный гость вдруг засмущался:  
-Ну, Айзек сказал, что к тебе можно прийти и обсудить… когда проблема… вот, – развел он руками. – Я с братом уже давно так не ссорился, с самого детства, - такая непосредственность просто обескураживала.   
Стайлз вздохнул, прошлепал к кровати, сел на нее и тоскливо посмотрел на пристроившегося у его ног оборотня.  
\- Из-за чего хоть поссорились-то?..  
А Айзека он проучит: вот же предатель! Будет снова скулить под окном, рябиновый пепел у Стайлза еще оставался. 

Теперь у Стайлза фактически не осталось неприемных дней. То есть ночей. На следующий вечер к нему в комнату снова ввалился один из близнецов. Стайлз даже думал, что тот же самый, а потому брякнул «ну что, помирились с братом?» Тот замер, потом с толикой уважения глянул на него снизу-вверх и спросил:  
\- Ты уже знаешь, что мы поссорились?  
Сеанс продлился до глубокой ночи.

\- Бери с них деньги, - предложила ему Лидия, после того как в очередной раз спасла Стайлза на тесте, кинув ему бумажку с правильными ответами. Сам Стайлз был не в состоянии даже толком разлепить глаза: очная ставка двух братцев-волков, проведенная у него в комнате и направленная на выяснение накопившихся между близнецами недоразумений, выпила у него все силы.   
\- Тогда для начала я выпишу чек твоему Хейлу, - зевая, ответил Стайлз.  
Лидия поджала губы:  
\- В следующий раз тест будешь делать сам.   
Стайлз устало отмахнулся:   
\- Это была шутка, не обращай внимания, - и поехал домой досыпать: ночью, он чувствовал, ему снова не дадут поспать – что-то давно не видно Дерека с его сакраментальным «я – плохой альфа». 

\- Ааа! – Стайлз, не удержавшись, хлопнулся от неожиданности на пол: обычно оборотни у него под дверью комнаты не сидели. Даже если приходили, когда его не было дома. Коврик у кровати исправно продолжал выполнять роль кушетки психоаналитика. Однако в этот раз было все по-другому. Может, потому что находящийся у него в комнате мужик был ему абсолютно, категорически не знаком.  
\- Привет, - кивнул тот блондинистой головой. – Я Карл.  
Стайлз перевел дух, недружелюбно глянул на вервольфа (а то, что перед ним был оборотень, он уже понял – и демонстрации когтей-зубов не надо, звериная повадка так и так выдает), но все же вежливо спросил:  
\- Привет, Карл, что ты забыл у меня дома?  
Оборотень помрачнел:  
\- Моя девушка беременна.  
\- Это не я, - тут же открестился Стайлз, для надежности выставив перед собой руки.  
\- Что не ты? – не сразу понял таинственный Карл.  
\- Отец ребенка не я, - пояснил Стайлз, - у меня и секса-то пока ни с кем, кроме правой руки, не было.  
\- А, не, отец ребенка я, - отмахнулся он от оправданий Стайлза.   
\- Тогда я не понимаю, - терпеливо проговорил Стайлз, - если твоя девушка беременна и отец ребенка ты, то что тебе надо в моей комнате?   
Оборотень совсем погрустнел:  
\- Ее стая меня не признает.   
\- Таааак, - протянул наконец-то сообразивший, к чему все идет, Стайлз, - кто слил тебе мои контакты?  
Парень – Карл – оказался крепким орешком и сдавать доброжелателя наотрез отказался, но Стайлз все равно провел сеанс. У него просто было слишком доброе сердце, об этом уже говорилось, да? А бедный омега, заделавший ребенка дочери альфы одной из самых свирепых стай Калифорнии, итак уже огреб неприятностей, чтобы отказывать ему в добром совете. 

\- Я жду теперь только одного, - обреченно поведал он Лидии, сидя с ней в школьной столовой, – моего поступления в колледж. Уеду в Лос-Анджедес, буду жить в кампусе – обязательно в комнате с соседом. Нет, двумя соседями! Или тремя? В общем, чтобы ни один зубастый вервольфий хмырь ко мне не смог ввалиться чисто по объективным причинам.   
\- У тебя новый ай-фон, - напомнила ему Лидия. – И часы, и что там тебе еще подарили благодарные пациенты?  
\- Никакие подарки не стоят моих седых волос. И испорченных отношений с отцом, - мотнул головой Стайлз, вспомнив вчерашний вечер. Еще никогда у него в комнате не обнаруживалось стразу столько мохнатых. Стая из семи человек. То есть оборотней. Причем один из них – ребенок лет трех, поприветствовавший Стайза писклявым лаем, когда тот ввалился вечером после похода в кино с друзьями к себе домой.   
\- Нас преследуют охотники, - даже не представившись, сообщила ему симпатичная мускулистая мулатка лет тридцати пяти, по всей видимости альфа стаи.   
Стайлз закатил глаза и сполз спиной по двери.  
Утром отец как бы между прочим, но довольно суровым тоном спросил:  
\- Я ослышался или у тебя ночью были гости?  
\- Нет-нет, пап, - замотал головой Стайлз, - я просто забыл надеть наушники. Когда смотрел фильм. Про оборотней. - И ради шутки изобразил волчий вой: - Ауиии!  
Сверху из его комнаты отозвалась радостным тявканием Аннет. Как и все здоровые щенки, она была очень игривым ребенком. Стайлз уронил голову на стол. 

\- Стоит признать, что они тебя, по крайней мере, действительно ценят, - кивнул головой отец, с удовлетворением рассматривая основательный на вид дом с высокими воротами. После того случая с Аннет Стайлзу пришлось все ему рассказать: про своих вервольфьих друзей и неожиданно присвоенную ему роль внештатного волчьего психоаналитика.   
Стайлз угрюмо рассматривал дорогой подарок – снятый специально для него скинувшимся вервольфьим сообществом Калифорнии особняк во вполне приемлемой транспортной доступности от кампуса – и понимал, что высыпаться во время учебы в колледже ему также не судьба.   
\- Думаю, в специальной газете для оборотней уже где-нибудь, в рубрике «важное», написано, что доктор Стайлз через некоторое время будет принимать пациентов в новом офисе в Лос-Анджелесе, – сказала ему Лидия, когда узнала, про то, что в кампусе Стайлза совсем даже не ждут. Потому как администрацию заранее проинформировали, что мальчик будет жить не в общежитии, а в другом, куда более приличном месте.   
Стайлз смотрел на дом, пропустив решившего проверить внутреннее убранство отца вперед, и обреченно размышлял, что надо все-таки, наверное, нанять секретаршу, завести расписание приемов, повесив его на ворота, и придумать наконец вывеску для его кабинета. Что-то вроде «Бесконечная доброта Стайлза Стилински».


End file.
